Gameshow Marathon (UK version)
In September 2005, the ITV network celebrated its fiftieth anniversary with a season of ITV 50 programming that aired. One of them was a seven-week special celebrating classic UK TV game shows, it was called Gameshow Marathon presented by Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly, better known as Ant & Dec. A second special was instituted in 2007 but with a new host, Vernon Kay. Like its American counterpart, the first series had Card Sharks aka Play Your Cards Right be the fifth game to be played, while the second had Cards go last. Ant & Dec's Show Play Your Cards Right was the first of two semi-final games (the other was Bullseye). It was played by Countdown hostess Carol Vorderman and actress Patsy Kensit and since this was played with couples (unlike in America) they each came with a partner. For Carol, she partnered with her personal trainer Sarah, while Patsy brought in her friend Colin. The match was played the same way as the actual series. Main Game Game 1 In the first game, Carol & Sarah won control first and attempted to sweep the board but missed on #4 with the king. So Patsy & Colin earned a free play and froze on a seven in third position. In round two, Carol & Sarah won control again. Only this time, they did sweep the board and won the first game. The bonus prize they won for a home viewer was a tea mate with clock. Game 2 In the second game, Patsy & Colin won control first and attempted to sweep the board but instead they froze on a nine in fourth position. In round two, Patsy & Colin won control again. They changed the nine, got a jack, called the last card right and won the first game. The bonus prize they won for a home viewer was a holiday in Ireland. Game 3 (Tiebreaker) In the first round of the tiebreaker, Patsy & Colin won control first, but apparently luck wasn't on their side. For they changed a five to a seven and then missed on the second card. So Carol & Sarah earned a free play and froze on a seven in third position. The round two question had to do with hosts Ant & Dec; it was asked to 100 mothers with one daughter and they were asked this question: "Would you rather have Ant or Dec as a son-in-law. 35 mothers said Ant, another 35 said Dec and the remaining 30 said neither. Back at the cards, Carol & Sarah won control again and elected to changed the seven and it was changed to a jack. Carol & Sarah went on to win the match. The bonus prize they won for a home viewer was a lawn care package. Prize Cards The Prize Cards game was played the same way as the 80s run. Like in the 80s run, the more points the winning team scored, the bigger the prize and 4000 points or more earned a chance at a new car. On this playing of the Prize Cards, Carol & Sarah's final point total was 4800 points. Natuarally, they got the ridiculously easy question right and went on to win the car. Category:Shows